1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laundry dryers, more particularly, to a laundry dryer which enables selective mounting/dismounting of a control panel on an upper or lower side of a front of the laundry dryer, as well as easy dismounting of a heater assembly out of the laundry dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, laundry finished with washing is moved to and dried at a drying stand, naturally. However, in a case the weather is irregular, or in a rainy season, the natural drying of the laundry is delayed, such that the busy modern people experience much inconvenience.
Consequently, an appliance for drying the laundry regardless of the weather is required, to develop the laundry dryer.
Recently, it is a trend that demands on the laundry increases rapidly for the busy modern people.
The laundry dryer generates hot air with heating means and blows the hot air toward a drum, to vaporize moisture from a drying object.
In the laundry dryer, there are a condensing type laundry dryer, and an exhaust type laundry dryer depending on a system for processing humid air.
A related art exhaust type laundry dryer will be described with reference to FIG. 1 attached hereto.
Referring to FIG. 1, the laundry dryer is provided with a body case 10, a drum 20, a fan 30, and a heater assembly 40.
The body case 10 forms an exterior of the laundry dryer. The body case 10 has a laundry opening 11 in a front for introducing laundry into the drum 20.
Mounted on an upper side of the body case 10, there is a control unit 12 for controlling operation of the laundry dryer, having an inside with a circuit board 12a connected to various electric outfits mounted thereon, and an outside mounted with operation buttons 12b and a display window (not shown) connected to the circuit board 12a mounted thereon.
The drum 20 is mounted in the body case 10, with an opening aligned with the laundry opening 11. There is a door D at one side of the laundry opening 11 for selective opening/closing of the laundry opening 11.
Mounted under the drum 20, there is the heater assembly 40, and there is the fan 30 on a position different from the heater assembly 40 for blowing the hot air to an outside of the laundry dryer through an inside of the drum 20.
However, the related art laundry dryer has the following problems.
First, in a case the circuit board 12a that controls the laundry dryer is out of order, or the various operation buttons 12b on the control unit 12 are broken, it has been very inconvenient in repairing or replacing the circuit board 12a or the operation buttons 12b. 
That is, since the control unit 12 is fixedly secured to the body case 10, the servicemen experience substantial inconvenience in repairing.
Second, at the time the heater assembly 40 under the drum 20 is out of order, in order to repair or replace the heater assembly 40, there is difficulty of removing various components mounted above the heater assembly 40.